familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Madison, Indiana
|population_note = |population_total = 11967 |population_density_km2 = 539.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 1396.4 |population_metro = 1,478,637 |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 45 |latNS = N |longd = 85 |longm = 24 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 149 |elevation_ft = 489 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 47250 |website = http://madison-in.gov/ |area_code = 812 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-45990 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0438468 |footnotes = }} Madison is a city in and the county seat of Jefferson County, Indiana, United States, along the Ohio River. Its estimated population was 12,083 as of 2012. Over 55,000 people live within 15 miles of downtown Madison. Madison is the largest city along the Ohio River between Louisville, Kentucky and Cincinnati, Ohio. Madison is one of the core cities of the Louisville-Elizabethtown-Madison metroplex. An area with a population of approximately 1.5 million. In 2006, the majority of Madison's downtown area was designated the largest contiguous National Historic Landmark in the United States—133 blocks of the downtown area is known as the Madison Historic Landmark District. Geography Madison is located at (38.750, −85.395). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Madison has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Madison, Indiana Demographics As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $35,092, and the median income for a family was $46,241. Males had a median income of $32,800 versus $22,039 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,923. About 10.2% of families and 12.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.3% of those under age 18 and 8.6% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 11,967 people, 5,048 households, and 2,951 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,787 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.5% White, 2.8% African American, 0.2% Native American, 1.2% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.7% of the population. There were 5,048 households of which 27.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.4% were married couples living together, 12.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.5% were non-families. 35.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.79. The median age in the city was 42.2 years. 21% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25% were from 25 to 44; 28.9% were from 45 to 64; and 17.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 44.8% male and 55.2% female. History Madison was laid out and platted in 1810, and the first lots were sold in 1811 by John Paul. It had busy early years due to heavy river traffic and its position as an entry point into the Indiana Territory along the historic Old Michigan Road. Indiana's first railroad, the Madison & Indianapolis Railroad, was built there from 1836 to 1847. Chartered in 1832 by the Indiana State Legislature as the Madison Indianapolis & Lafayette Railroad, and construction begun September 16, 1836, the railroad was transferred to private ownership on January 31, 1843, as the Madison & Indianapolis Railroad. Successful for more than a decade, the railroad went into decline and was sold at foreclosure in 1862, renamed the Indianapolis & Madison Railroad, and after a series of corporate transfers, became part of the massive Pennsylvania Railroad system in 1921. Madison's days as a leading Indiana city were numbered, however, when river traffic declined and new railroads built between Louisville, Indianapolis, and Cincinnati tapped into Madison's trade network. As a result, Madison's growth did not continue at the same pace it had experienced before the Civil War. During the late nineteenth century, many new buildings were still being built, but, in many cases, older structures were modernized by adding cast iron store fronts and ornamental sheet metal cornices. Some earlier buildings survived without major alterations, and the Madison's National Landmark Historic District today contains examples of all the major architectural styles of the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, from Federal to Art Moderne. Since 1970, the population of Madison has declined from 13,081 to 11,967 according to the 2010 US Census data. National Historical Status Downtown Madison was granted National Historical Status in early 2006. On August 25, 2006, just months after the designation, a blaze severely damaged two historic downtown buildings, the Madison Elks Lodge and a former city hall building that was occupied by an insurance company.[http://www.nytimes.com/2006/08/26/us/26madison.html New York Times]. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. Jefferson County Courthouse fire On May 20, 2009, the newly painted dome of the Jefferson County Courthouse caught fire. The blaze started around 6:15 pm. Smoke billowed hundreds of feet in the air and flames rose out of the clock tower. The fire continued to burn for hours. Fire officials reported that the fire was tentatively under control just before 9:45 pm. No major injuries were reported. The dome of the courthouse was being painted in celebration of Madison's bicentennial. On May 28, 2009, the ruined dome was removed from the top of the courthouse in two pieces. Authorities stated that the cause of the fire was a contractor using an open-flame propane torch to solder two pieces of copper together in one of the built-in gutters on the north side of the roof. . Super Outbreak of tornadoes The Super Outbreak is the second-largest tornado outbreak on record for a single 24-hour period. From April 3 to April 4, 1974, there were 148 tornadoes confirmed in 13 states, including Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, Kentucky, Tennessee, Alabama, Mississippi, Georgia, North Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia, and New York; and the Canadian province of Ontario. It extensively damaged approximately along a total combined path length of . The Super Outbreak remains the most outstanding severe convective weather episode of record in the continental United States. The outbreak far surpassed previous and succeeding events in severity, longevity and extent. Shortly after an F-5 tornado struck Depauw, northwest of Louisville, the Hanover/Madison F4 twister formed near Henryville and traveled through Jefferson County, leveling many structures in the small towns of Hanover and Madison. Eleven were killed in this storm while an additional 300 were injured. According to WHAS-TV in Louisville, 90% of Hanover was destroyed or severely damaged, including the Hanover College campus. Despite the fact that no one was killed or seriously injured at the college, all but one of the college's 33 buildings were damaged, including two that were completely destroyed and six that sustained major structural damage. Hundreds of trees were downed, completely blocking every campus road. All utilities were knocked out and communication with those off campus was nearly impossible. Damage to the campus alone was estimated at about $10 million. In Madison, seven fatalities took place, about 300 homes were destroyed; the tornado also brushed the community of China, causing additional fatalities. The same storm would later strike the Cincinnati area, producing multiple tornadoes including another F5. Powerboat racing Madison has a powerboat racing tradition dating back to at least 1911. In 1929, the city began holding an annual race, later called the Madison Regatta beginning in 1948. Since 1954, the Madison Regatta has held a high points Unlimited hydroplane race annually in early July. Although Madison has a population of only 12,000, the Regatta maintains its place in Unlimited Hydroplane racing hosting an Air National Guard H1 Unlimited Series race, whose other events are in Detroit, Seattle, San Diego, Evansville, and Tri-Cities, Washington. The Madison Regatta draws about 70,000–100,000 people annually and is held on July 4 weekend. A week-long riverfront festival also surrounds this racing event. A source of community pride is that Madison has the world's only community-owned unlimited hydroplane racer, Miss Madison, which began Unlimited class racing in 1961. The boat, which has been known by various corporate sponsor names but was officially called U-6, traditionally finished near the bottom of the circuit. Before Anheuser-Busch dropped its sponsorship of hydroplane racing after the 2004 season, U-6 had won just six races using a variety of hulls. One of those wins was an upset in the 1971 Regatta, when by a mistake in the bidding process, the APBA Gold Cup was held in Madison for the first time, in which the low-budget team and its 1960-vintage hull defeated the well-funded corporate teams and their newer generation of "Thunderboats". The Gold Cup winner retired at the end of the year, taking second place in the overall national standings, and was replaced with a new Miss Madison in 1972. Newer hulls followed in 1978 and 1988. Madison hosted the APBA Gold Cup Race again in 1979 and 1980. As a participant in the new H1 Unlimited series, the City of Madison team driver, Steve David, finished first in the H1 Unlimited national point drivers standings in both 2005 and 2006 driving U-6, now in the colors of sponsor Oh Boy! Oberto. In 2008, under the aegis of Miss Madison Incorporated and with a new hull built in 2007, the U-1 Miss Madison won its first H1 Unlimited National High Points Championship for Oh Boy! Oberto. On July 3, 2011, at Madison, David escaped serious injury but the hull was seriously damaged when the three-time defending national champion crashed into the U-96 Spirit of Qatar on the third lap of the championship heat after Qatar spun in a turn into the path of the Oh Boy! Oberto/''Miss Madison''. David and the repaired boat returned in time for the 2011 Columbia Cup, where it finished second (to U-96), then won the August 7 Albert Lee Cup in Seattle. In true Miss Madison tradition, the repairs to the hull are being defrayed by local fundraisers. The [http://www.missmadison.com/history/71goldcup_a.htm Miss Madison's greatest accomplishment], when it seemingly came from out of nowhere to win the 1971 Gold Cup with an aged boat against powerful competitors such as Atlas Van Lines II and Miss Budweiser, was recreated in the semi-fictional film ''Madison''. In 2013, Miss Madison/ Oh Boy! Oberto driver Steve David announced his retirement after his final run at the San Diego Sea Fair. On Friday, November 8, 2013 a retirement celebration was held at the Boneyard Grill on Madison's hilltop to celebrate David's 12-year tenure as the driver of Miss Madison's Oh Boy! Oberto. Government Mayor : Damon Welch Clerk-Treasurer : Bill Kalb Council President : Laura Hodges City Council http://www.madison-in.gov/?page_id=Mayor\%27s%20Office *Elected to fill vacated seat. Education ;Madison Consolidated Schools * Madison Consolidated High School * Madison Consolidated Junior High School * Ryker's Ridge Elementary School * Anderson Elementary School (now closed, 2012) * Eggleston Elementary School (now closed, sold 2011) * Lydia-Middleton Elementary School * Canaan Elementary School, closed in 2010, reopened 2012 as Canaan Community Academy (a Charter School) * Deputy Elementary School * Dupont Elementary School (now closed, 2012) * E.O. Muncie Elementary School ;Southwestern Schools * Southwestern Junior and Senior High School *Southwestern Elementary School ;Prince of Peace Catholic Schools * Shawe Memorial High School * Pope John XXIII Elementary School ;Other Private Schools * Christian Academy of Madison In popular culture Two Hollywood films have been shot in Madison. In the summer of 1957 it was selected as the location for Some Came Running, which brought actors Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and Shirley MacLaine to town. The film was nominated for five Academy Awards. Released in 2001, the city of Madison was both the subject and location for the film Madison. It brought notable stars as Jim Caviezel, Bruce Dern, Paul Dooley and Mary McCormack to town. For Some Came Running, released in 1958, director Vincente Minnelli selected Madison to represent the fictional town of Parkman in filming the James Jones novel. On September 3, 1999, the community held an organized celebration to mark the 40th anniversary of the making of the film, which itself became the subject of a film documentary by Turner Classic Movies. Madison was released in 2001 and recounts the story of the city's hosting and winning the penultimate hydroplane racing event of 1971, echoing the movie Hoosiers. Notable people * David L. Armstrong, former mayor of Louisville, Kentucky * George Benson, professional football player * James Graham Brown, entrepreneur, philanthropist * Bryan Bullington, professional baseball player, pitcher * Francis Costigan, architect * Irene Dunne, five-time Academy Award nominee for best actress * Gerard Fowke, archaeologist and geologist * Joe L. Hensley, lawyer, science-fiction writer * James F.D. Lanier, chartered the State Bank of Indiana in 1833; hired Francis Costigan to design and build the Lanier Mansion * William McKendree Snyder, artist * Jeremiah C. Sullivan, attorney, Civil War general in the Union Army * Tommy Thevenow, major league baseball player See also * List of cities and towns along the Ohio River * Lanier Mansion, an 1844 Greek Revival home * Madison Historic District * Murder of Shanda Sharer References External links * City of Madison, Indiana website * Madison, Indiana Visitors Bureau * Madison Chamber and Economic Development * Madison-Jefferson County Public Library * River to Rail: transportation history of Madison, Indiana * Lemen Photo Collection: historic photos of Madison and Jefferson County, Indiana * The Madison Courier – Established in 1837 * [http://www.missmadison.com/history/71goldcup_b.htm Fred Farley's APBA history: Miss Madison – The Gold Cup Champion] * A brief history of the Madison Regatta * Madison Area Chamber of Commerce * * National Weather Service Flood Gauge at Clifty Creek * Madison, Indiana Business Listings and Events *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Combined_Statistical_Areas Category:Madison, Indiana Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Cities in Jefferson County, Indiana Category:Micropolitan areas of Indiana Category:County seats in Indiana Category:Indiana settlements on the Ohio River